Stuck In The Moment
by lovebitesx
Summary: Everyone always quesions whether Justin Bieber is gay or not. What if he starts questioning it himself? "NOT MAKING FUN OF BIEBS"
1. Chapter 1

Stuck In the Moment – A Spenstin FanFic Story

Spencer's POV:  
I woke up to a Ke$ha song. I opened my door to see my sister, Katherine, dancing away to whatever Ke$ha song she was listening to. "Really?" I yelled, making her jump. "What?" She yelled back. I shook my head. She turned down her stereo. "Yeah?" She asked, leaning against my door frame. "Where's mom?" I asked, going back into my room to find my cell phone. "She left for work an hour ago. You didn't hear the door slam? She was arguing with her boss again." I nodded, still looking for my phone. I heard a giggle escape my sister's lips. I turned around and saw my new touch screen phone in her hand. "I know mom let you get AT&T for a reason. But, a new phone, again? Really, Spence?" She held my phone in her hands. "Give me the phone and no one gets pranked." I said, slowly walked toward where she stood. "I know all your tricks. You have nothing." She said slowly. I glared at her. Sure, I loved my sister (in a bro/sis way) but, hell she was annoying. Our mother always used to say that we both got that from our fathers' side of the family. She smirked. "Try and get the phone from me." She chuckled a little bit before shutting my door and running downstairs. "Kat!" I yelled, opening my door and running down the stairs. We heard the door bell ring and both yelled, "I got it!" Even though we were the only one's home. We ran to the door and opened it to see, Renee & Maddie, my sister's best friends. I know you don't probably care, but my sister is about 5'5 and has brown eyes and brown hair. She's very pretty. I would never tell her that though. "Hey." She managed to get out. "EEEEPPP!" Renee…. I don't know exactly what she did. "What?" Kat asked. While she was distracted, I grabbed my phone. "HEY!" She yelled, smacking my shoulder. "It's my phone!" I yelled back, turning it on. "Yes, Renee?" She asked, leaning against the door frame. "You'll NEVER guess who's coming to town for a concert?" She was so excited, even her eyes showed it. "Michael Jackson?" I asked, standing next to my sister. Kat and Maddie gave me a 'Really?' look. "Yeah, sure whatever you say Spencer." Renee commented trying to get back on subject. "Who?" Kat asked. She looked like she really wasn't that interested. "JUSTIN BIEBER!" Renee screamed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears. Kat giggled. "You mean the guy who looks like my brother?" Kat asked, pointing at me. I smacked her hand. "Justin Bieber does not look like me. What about the guy you liked last year that looked like Joe Jonas? I bet he was gay." She smacked the back of my head. "Joe Jonas is not gay! And, shut up!" She hit my head again, making Renee giggle. "When is Justin Bieber gonna be here?" I heard Maddie ask. Renee shrugged. "I wish I knew. He only posted on his twitter that he was gonna be here performing and that it was supposed to be a secret concert for whoever lived in the area." She smiled. "Yeah, so secret and now the whole twitter-verse knows." Kat commented. "Yeah, him posting it on his twitter was kinda stupid." I commented. I saw Renee give me a small glare out of the corner of my eye. "Well, if you guys are going…. Guess who's taking us?" Kat smiled at me. "No!" I turned and started walking away. "Bye guys." I heard Kat tell her friends. Her voice started getting closer. "Spencer?" She called, looking into the kitchen. I wasn't going to hide or run, just yell. She gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She asked. I sighed. "Fine! When Renee figures out when's he's coming tell me." I started walking toward the stairs, while Kat was doing what looked like a happy dance. "But!" She turned and looked at me. "You have to ask mom." I said, walking up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In the Moment – A Spenstin Story Ch. 2

Justin's POV:  
"When's the concert?" I heard Scott ask. I was sitting in the living room texting Chaz and Christian like crazy. I had to do a concert in Nevada in a couple days and was kinda excited. Last time I went to Nevada, I did a concert in Vegas. The fans in Nevada were amazing. Just thinking of my fans brought a smile to my face. "Justin?" My mother poked her head into my hotel room. I smiled at her. "Yeah, mom?" She sighed. "Scott wants to talk to you about the concert on Saturday." She slightly smiled. (I could tell it was a forced smile.) I sighed, put my phone down on the nightstand next to my bed and walked out of my hotel room. Right now, Scott, my mom and I were in California. Sure, the concert wasn't until Saturday and today was Thursday, but my mom never liked to travel in a car for more than a couple hours. "Yeah Scott? What do you need?" I asked, sitting down on the couch in the room that connected my mother's room to mine. "We need to talk about break time before the concert. You're mom said you needed it." My mom nodded. I nodded slowly, letting what Scott said sink in. "So, how much time do I get? Five minutes?" I leaned against the couch. "You get an hour. An hour before they start letting people in." I nodded. "What if people get there early? Are we just gonna make them sit outside?" Yes, I didn't want to piss off Scott, but I don't want them to sit out there! I mean it is November. "We will open the doors, but you have to make sure you aren't seen." Scott gave me a stern look before saying goodbye to my mom and leaving. "Why does he automatically think I'm gonna get into trouble?" I asked. My mother gave me a look and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Justin." I waved goodnight to my mom and headed into my hotel room.

Spencer's POV:  
"You want to go to a Justin Bieber concert?" I heard our mother ask my sister. "Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" I heard Kat ask. "Because just last week you told me you didn't like Justin Bieber." I could just see our mom crossing her arms over her chest. Sure, eavesdropping was bad, but to be honest I kinda wanted to go to the Justin Bieber concert. I would never tell anyone that though. I was gay and didn't want to open to anyone especially my family now. "Please mom. Someone responsible is going to take us." Our mom chuckled. "Who?" She asked. "Spencer." I heard Kat whisper. "Really?" I heard my mom's footsteps get closer to the door. She opened the door and looked down at me. "Spencer, since you're right here, do you really want to take your sister and her friends to a Justin Bieber concert?" I shrugged. "Kat and I don't do a lot together." I mumbled, trying to make it sound believable. She turned toward my sister. "Let me guess, you asked Spencer." She pointed at Kat. "If he could drive and accompany Maddie, Renee and you to a Justin Bieber concert." Our mom turned toward me and pointed. "And, you agreed? You told her she had to ask me right?" I nodded sheepishly. Kat gave me a suspicious look. It didn't look like she was mad, just suspicious of something. I wish I knew what. But, before I could think of what was going on inside my sister's head, the suspicious look was gone as soon as it had come. Our mom looked from me to Kat than at me again. She nodded, like she was thinking hard about something. "Fine, you two can go." Kat breathed out. I think she might have been holding her breath this whole time. Our mom walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Why did you have that suspicious look on your face before?" I asked, scratching my head. She shrugged, picking up her Ke$ha CD and putting it into her CD player. I grabbed her hand. "Seriously, Kat? Why?" She shrugged again and pulled her hand away from my grip. She went past me. I was about to turn around and chase after her but I heard her door close. "Can I ask you a serious question?" I gulped. Maybe she already knew. I turned around. "About?" I asked, nervous. "Are you gay, Spencer?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I gulped, hoping she didn't sense the panic that exploded in me. "Why do you ask?" She nodded. "I didn't just start to notice this but, I've noticed you kinda act like a girl." She said. I didn't see any trace of smile wanting to break onto her face. She was dead serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck In The Moment – A Spenstin Story Ch. 3

Spencer's POV:  
I hope she didn't notice that I froze in place. I gulped. "Yeah, I mean I'm always happy." I laughed nervously. She shook her head. "You know that's not what I meant." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you like boys instead of girls?" She asked. Her expression was unreadable. I wasn't sure if she was angry I didn't tell her or that I was being… you know me. "I'm waiting." I heard my sister's cell phone ring. She sighed. "This conversation isn't over." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed talk. "Hey Victoria." She nodded. "You just found out he likes you today." She said, in a shocked tone. "You guys are like best friends, of course he likes you." She said into the phone with a small laugh. I started walking backward toward her bedroom door, but she saw and gave me a small glare. I bit my lip. I figured she would find out sooner or later but I didn't know exactly when. She smiled. "Good luck." She pressed end. I sighed. "Yes." She looked up. "You're gay?" I nodded. She smiled slightly. "Why didn't you just tell me when you figured out that's how you felt?" She went up to me and smacked my shoulder. "Ouch!" I yelled, grabbing my shoulder. "You could've told me!" She shook her head. "I wouldn't have told anyone!" She sat on her bed and I sat next to her. "I didn't want mom to know. And, I know you very well, and if I would've told you sooner. You would've told someone." She sighed. "I probably would've." She sighed and then a smile grew on her lips. "Is there anyone you like?" She asked, slightly pushing me. I blushed. "No, not yet anyway." She giggled. "I can't believe you just blushed." I nodded, feeling my cheeks turn a darker pink than they already were. "Do you secretly want to go to the Justin Bieber concert?" She smiled and looked at me. I looked down and bit my lip. "Yeah…" I mumbled softly. She giggled. I looked up at her and she gave me a hug. I hugged back. "Thank you." I mumbled. She nodded and whispered, "I should thank you." 

Justin's POV:

It was Friday morning, one more day till my concert. I yawned and stretched. I looked over at the time to see it was 9:45 a.m. I smiled. I grabbed the hotel's TV remote and turned on the TV. I heard a knock at my door. My mom poked her head inside my room. "Good morning, sweetie." She smiled and opened my hotel room door all the way. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's my schedule today?" I asked the tiredness feeling still in my voice. "You have a wardrobe fitting today after lunch and then you have to rehearse for the concert tomorrow at 7." She stood up and walked toward me. She kissed my forehead and started walking out the door. She turned around. "Breakfast is on the coffee table in between the rooms. I have to go talk to Scott. Do you think you can handle being by yourself?" I nodded and got out of bed. She nodded and walked out, closing the door. I stretched again and walked toward the bathroom.

Spencer's POV:  
"He looks so cute when he sleeps." I heard someone whispered. I groaned and rolled over. "I know he's my brother, but yeah. Kinda like a little puppy dog." I heard someone else whisper. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. I heard someone giggle, which made my eyes open. I took the pillow off my head to see my sister sitting on the edge of my bed and Maddie sitting in a chair in my room and Victoria sitting next to Kat. I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up on my shoulder. "Do you mind?" Kat shrugged. "Not really." She pointed at my alarm clock. I looked at it and blinked. It was 11:25 a.m. I groaned and fell back on my bed. I heard a song coming from my sister's room. "Yay!" She got up and ran back to her room. I heard the song get louder as I saw my sister by my door frame. "What song is that?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes again. "Memories by David Guetta." She said matter-of-factly. Victoria giggled. I looked at her. She practically had her nose in her phone screen. I pointed at Victoria with a confused expression on my face. Both Kat and Maddie shrugged. Kat tried looking at Victoria's phone. Maddie came and sat closer to me and whispered, "Her nose has practically been glued to her phone since she turned it on this morning." I nodded. "Who's she texting?" Victoria giggled. "Kat and I are guessing Dylan." I nodded slowly. But, than Maddie shrugged. "But, than again it's just a guess. We honestly have no idea." I saw Victoria look away from her phone. "Hey?" She said, laughing nervously. "So, who are you texting?" Kat asked. Victoria mumbled something, but none of us heard. "What?" We all said in unison. "Dylan." She whispered. Kat and Maddie shared a look. "So, are you gonna ask him out?" I asked, after it got to quiet. You could still hear the music from my sisters' room. Victoria shrugged. Maddie giggled. "I whip my hair back and forth." Kat started singing. "Who sings this song and what song is this?" Victoria started giggling again. Maddie stood up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room. Victoria stood up and tried walking (as well as you can while texting) out of the room. "Whip My Hair by Willow Smith." Kat walked out of the room and I groaned and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n Here's the fourth chapter! The next one will basically be this just in Justin's POV. I feel like I just repeated myself. Whatever. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Spencer's POV:  
It was the night of the concert and my mom was going to get Renee and bring her to our house. Maddie is already here and got her ticket out from her purse.

"I still can't believe you agreed to take us." She gave me a small smile, saying thank you. Kat looked at me from the corner of her eye and I shook my head. She sighed. After I told her, she wanted to tell Maddie. She always told her everything. And, she knew she could trust her. I knew she could but I didn't want everyone to know. She nodded, understanding. We were sitting on the couch, Kat and Maddie singing Justin Bieber while they were looking at something on Kat's phone. I looked down at my phone.

_Please. Someone in my contacts text me. It doesn't matter who!_ I mentally screamed.

Kat and Maddie just started to sing 'Somebody to Love' when our mom came into the room. She gave Kat a stern look before grabbing my wrist and bringing me into the kitchen.

"Be careful. You know the rules correct?" I nodded. She sighed.

"Spencer, what's wrong? Do you want to go or did Katherine blackmail you?" I almost laughed. Kat could've blackmailed me into going. But, that was before she knew I was gay, and Kat wouldn't stoup that low. I shook my head.

"No, it's nice to spend sometime with Kat." I reassured her. My mom shook her head, a look of disbelief crossing her face. She sighed.

"Have fun and be safe." Renee was sitting down next to Kat when Maddie pulled something else out of her purse.

"Look what the radio station gave me. They asked me if I knew anyone going to the JB concert today, they asked me a question and I won "these." She held up four meet&greet passes.

"NO WAY!" Renee and Kat screamed at the top of their lungs. I covered my ears.

"Calm down! Like holy crap!" I screamed. Renee and Kat glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"But, they aren't just any normal meet and greet passes. Apparently we get to see him before and after the show and hang out with him a little backstage!" I swear when Maddie said that Kat and Renee's mouths dropped all the way to the floor. Maddie put the meet&greet passes back into her purse and stood up.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, grabbing the car keys. The three girls nodded. I walked toward the garage.

"I call shotgun!" I heard Kat yell when the garage door opened. I pressed the automatic garage door and then it opened, slowly I might add. Kat slid into the front seat while Maddie and Renee climbed into the back.

"You guys ready?" I asked, putting the car into drive and turning around while backing out.

"Yup!" Renee said. Maddie and Kat just nodded. It took a good 30 minutes to get to the arena, good thing mom tricked us into getting ready early. I parked.

"There are cars here?" I asked, pulling out the keys and opening my car door. Kat shrugged.

"Well, it is a Justin Bieber concert." Maddie commented, shutting her door. Renee was next to Kat.

"Where exactly do we go?" Renee asked, hooking arms with Kat. Maddie shrugged. She pulled out the tickets and gave Kat them and Kat put them in her back pocket. She then pulled out the meet& greet passes.

"Maybe we could ask someone." She said, unsure. Kat gave me a look.

"How about we have Spencer ask like a security guard or the ticket people?" Maddie looked at me and handed me the meet&greet passes. I sighed. The things I do for my sister.

"We'll stay right here." Kat commented, planting her feet on the ground. I nodded and waved my arm over my head while walking away. I was walking toward the front doors, which for some reason were open, and walked in trying to find someone. I wasn't really paying attention, until this force ran into me, pushing me onto the ground. I groaned. Damn, that really hurt. I opened my eyes to see a gorgeous pair of brown eyes looking back at me.

"Dude! I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going." The person mumbled. He stood up, brushed off and handed me his hand. I swear when I touched him, I felt sparks.

"Sorry, again." He said, pulling me off the ground.

"JUSTIN!" Someone yelled from the distance. "Shit," The guy mumbled. He looked around and grabbed my arm, pulling me into this very small, unseen place. We were so close together, if I knew him better and I wish I did, I would've kissed him.

"JUSTIN!" We watched as this guy with a baseball hat walked passed where we stood, cursing under his breath. This Justin guy let out a sigh of relief and pulled out of our hiding place and looked both ways. He looked at me, like he just remembered I was there.

"I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." I just nodded. He was amazingly cute.

"Are you okay? I mean I ran into pretty hard." His voice snapped me out my daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled slightly and went to stand by him.

"I'm Justin by the way." He held out his hand. I shook his hand.

"No offense or anything, but I mean I never would've guessed." Justin chuckled. Adorable.

"Yeah, the guy who was kinda chasing after me, his name is Scooter." I nodded. Why did his name sound familiar? I looked at him again.

"Wait, are you Justin Bieber?" I asked, thinking of my sister and her friends.

"Yeah… And, you are?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Spencer." Justin nodded.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked, looking around.

"No, I just decided to come to a Justin Bieber concert to scope out girls." Justin chuckled. I made him laugh again, my stomach flipped.

"Yeah, well, you're in the right place." I nodded.

"Actually, I got forced by my sister to figure out where we are supposed to go." I showed him the meet&greet passes and he smiled.

"I was expecting the four people who won these." I nodded.

"Speaking of your sister, where is she?" I nodded toward the door.

"Oh, she forced you?" He asked, doing his 'Justin Bieber' hair-flip that was beyond adorable.

"Yeah, sorta. Well, I didn't really wanna stand there." He put his arm around my shoulder like we have been friends forever when really we just met.

"Well, let's go meet her and her friends, I'm guessing." I nodded, laughing. He looked at me, and for a minute I thought I saw his brown eyes sparkle.


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n Sorry for the uber long wait! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Justin's POV:  
"Justin…." I heard in the back of mind, or was someone saying my name?

I groaned and rolled over, falling off the couch in my dressing room at the arena.

"Finally, you're up," I rubbed the spot on my head the ground hit and looked up to see Chaz.

"What the heck are you doing here man?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Seeing your show, your mom said you were asleep in here." He looked around the room. I looked over at the clock.

"Holy crap!" I jumped up, almost running into Chaz.

"What?" He asked, looking down at the clock.

"I only have like half an hour to get ready.

I pulled off the shirt I was wearing, while shooing Chaz out of my room. I basically fell, jumped, and tumbled my way into my first outfit for the show. I opened the door and ran right into the first person who probably wasn't in the mood. No, not my mother, my manager.

"Justin!" He yelled, when I got back up on my feet and starred running toward the hallways to get to your seats in the arena.

I looked behind me to see Scooter chasing after me, yelling my name and telling me to get my ass over there. But, before I had the chance to run faster, I ran into something hard, which turned out to be someone. We both fell on the floor, me on top of him. The guy groaned and opened his eyes, revealing a pair of very adorable brown eyes.

"Dude! I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going." I mumbled.

I got up, brushed off and offered my hand to guy I ran into. I could've swore I felt sparks the minute in touched me. _Weird._

"Sorry, again." I said, pulling the guy up off the floor.

"JUSTIN!" I heard Scooter yell.

Damn, his voice was getting closer.

"Shit," I mumbled, forgetting the guy I ran into was there.

I looked around and grabbed the guy's arm, pulling him and myself into this very small, unseen place. I looked out of the hole, while he was looking at me. I wonder what he was thinking. _This guy barely knows me and he pulls me into a hiding place, for what?_ I sighed, and ran a hand down my face.

"JUSTIN!" We watched as Scooter, wearing a baseball hat, walked passed where we stood, cursing under his breath.

I let out a sigh of relief and pulled the guy out of our hiding place and looked both ways, wondering if Scooter was waiting in the shadows to yell at me. I looked at the guy I ran into, just remembering I don't know his name.

"I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He just nodded. He was really cute. _Wait, what?_ I think this guy is _cute!_

"Are you okay? I mean I ran into pretty hard." I asked, getting his attention back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled slightly and went to stand by me.

"I'm Justin by the way." I held out my hand. He shook it hand.

"No offense or anything, but I mean I never would've guessed." I chuckled. The guy smiled.

"Yeah, the guy who was kinda chasing after me, his name is Scooter." The guy nodded.

"Wait, are you Justin Bieber?" The guy asked, realization setting on his face.

"Yeah… And, you are?" He chuckled.

"Spencer." I nodded.

"Are you here with someone?" I asked, looking around.

"Now, I just decided to come to a Justin Bieber concert to scope out girls." I chuckled. Spencer's smile grew. His smile was adorable. _Snap out of it, _a voice in the back of my mind yelled at me.

"Yeah, well, you're in the right place." He nodded.

"Actually, I got forced by my sister to figure out where we are supposed to go." He showed me the meet&greet passes and I smiled.

"I was expecting the four people who won these." Spencer nodded.

"Speaking of your sister, where is she?" He nodded toward the door.

"Oh, she forced you?" I asked, doing my signature hair-flip.

"Yeah, sorta. Well, I didn't really wanna stand there." I put my arm around Spencer's shoulder kinda like we've been friends forever when really we just met.

"Well, let's go meet her and her friends, I'm guessing." He nodded, laughing.

I could've sworn my heart beat started beating faster when he laughed. I couldn't form any other though other than I hope I get to see this guy again.


End file.
